


ScrambledEggsy

by lillupon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Camboy Eggsy, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Spy Harry, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon
Summary: In which Eggsy is the camboy Harry is absolutely smitten with.





	ScrambledEggsy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for almost a year! I finally got around to cleaning it up and setting it free into this world :D Happy reading!

After returning home from a long mission, there is one thing Harry looks forward to more than sleeping in his own bed: talking to Eggsy, an amateur camboy he had stumbled upon months ago during a moment of weakness. Harry may be getting old, but he still has needs. Eggsy happens to meet every single one of them.

It had started out innocuously enough with him clicking on a random video in the “Trending in UK” section of a porn site. The next thing he knew, he had spent two hours watching every single one of ScrambledEggsy’s free uploads. Sometimes more than once, replaying those fifteen seconds of video with Eggsy’s face screwed up in pleasure as he furiously fucked his hand over himself. Those small, sweet whimpers of his were fed straight into Harry’s ears courtesy of his earbuds. There were more videos that could be unlocked through a monthly subscription, and once Harry’s body had plead mercy from his marathon wank session, he had practically thrown the ten pound membership fee at the damned site.

He never imagined he would pay for his porn, but here he is. 

Harry is a little ashamed to admit he has rushed missions and made reckless calls so he could be home in time to catch Eggsy’s live shows. When he could no longer stand being a quiet observer amongst a dozen others in a video chat, he had contacted Eggsy and requested a private show that charged him by the minute. After months of private shows and generous tips, Harry thinks he’s halfway to buying Eggsy a house.

He’s well aware of how pathetic it is. How pathetic _he_ is, lusting after someone half his age. He wonders if Eggsy tells his friends about the old and lonely bastard who can’t seem to get enough of him, and if they laugh about it afterward.

It doesn’t stop him from making himself comfortable in bed, laptop across his thighs. He hasn’t bothered to get changed. Just loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. There are still blood spatters on his sleeves. He rolls them up to hide the worst of it. Then, he messages Eggsy. 

Eggsy responds in less than a second, sending him an invite to a chat room. 

The video is grainy and the lighting is poor, but somehow Eggsy still manages to look devastating with his wide smile and mussed up hair. He’s shirtless, all those hard muscles put on display for Harry’s hungry eyes. Harry devours the sight of Eggsy’s pebbled nipples and the cut of his abs. The sweatpants he’s wearing are downright sinful. The thin fabric stretches tight over his thighs and does nothing to hide the faint outline of his cock. 

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hi, Harry,” Eggsy says. “You gonna turn on your webcam?”

Harry does.

The smile on Eggsy’s face spreads wider. He rolls his lower lip between his teeth. Shy, flirty. “Been forever since I’ve seen you. I thought maybe you had found someone else and forgot all about me.”

“I assure you, Eggsy, I couldn’t forget you even if I tried,” Harry says. He’s staring, he knows, gaze lingering on Eggsy’s crotch. Tired though he is, the beginnings of arousal pool low and heated in his gut. When he drags his eyes back up to Eggsy’s face, he finds Eggsy watching him, one corner of his lips lifted up in an amused smirk. 

“You mean you can’t forget me, personally, or something else of mine?” Eggsy asks. He hooks his thumb into the elastic of his sweats, lifts his hips, and pushes his pants down to reveal his cock. 

Harry makes a soft, barely audible sound in the back of his throat. His microphone must have picked up the sound because Eggsy huffs out a short laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you dog.” There is no mistaking the affection in Eggsy’s voice. Eggsy takes himself in hand, fingers circling around the base. He’s shaved bare the way Harry prefers. For a moment, he holds himself, letting Harry drink his fill of the sight. Harry can see Eggsy’s cock growing hard in his grasp just from having Harry’s eyes on him, prick standing up straight with attention as it fills with blood. 

Sometimes they chat for a full hour before things take a sexual turn. But Eggsy is impatient and eager tonight. It’s a Friday night, after all, and there are probably a dozen others seeking Eggsy’s attention. 

Harry licks his lips. His mouth is dry. “Let me see you touch yourself, darling,” he says.

Eggsy uncaps a bottle of lube and tips it over his cock, hissing when the slick hits his length and runs down the side of it. He lies back, propping himself up on an elbow and inching his thighs apart. Pumps himself slowly, flicking his wrist on the upstroke, teasing Harry more than anything. His breath is starting to quicken, chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. 

“That’s not enough for you, is it, boy?” Harry murmurs. “You need to be filled up inside.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agrees in a breathy tone. He shifts to bring a thigh to his chest, revealing a puckered ring of muscle. He’s still stroking his cock. With his free hand, he reaches under himself to circle his entrance with a fingertip before pushing the digit inside. 

Harry aches to be the one pleasuring Eggsy like this. Wants it to be his fingers stretching out that little hole in preparation for something bigger. 

“Harry,” Eggsy says. He adds another finger. “I want—can I see you?”

Harry hums. Adjusts his laptop so that Eggsy can see his crotch. He brushes his fingertips over his bulge and kneads himself through the fabric of his trousers. Teasing, not yet letting Eggsy have what he wants.

Eggsy licks his lips. His eyes are riveted to Harry’s crotch. “Harry, please.”

When Eggsy sounds like that, voice all breathy and wanting, there is nothing Harry can deny him. With shaking fingers, he undoes the button of his trousers and pulls the zipper down over the swell of his arousal. He gets his trousers just low enough on his hips to pull his cock out and balls out, letting his heavy balls rest on the elastic of his briefs. 

As soon as Eggsy sees him, he lets out a sweet whine and fucks into his fist faster. His fingers are buried deep in his ass, and Harry imagines he’s roughly prodding around there, searching for his prostate but not quite able to reach it, given the angle and the shorter length of his fingers.

Harry uncaps the bottle of lube at his bedside and slicks himself up in slow strokes. A pearl of precome has bubbled up from his slit and he smears his thumb over it. “See how hard you’ve made me, darling boy?”

Eggsy moans and spreads his knees further apart. He’s rolling his hips and grinding down on his fingers as though he’s got a real cock in his ass. “Wish I was there with you, Harry,” he says. “I’d take care of you. Let you fuck me right here…” He pulls his fingers out and puts both hands on his ass cheeks. Then he tilts his hips up and spreads his hole to let Harry see the way it gapes and flutters. “I want you inside me so bad.”

It’s a line straight out of a bad blue film and it goes right to Harry’s groin. He groans, fingers squeezing around his girth. Imagines lining his cock up against that winking hole and how greedily it would suck him in. 

Somehow, he manages a coherent sentence. “It is probably for the best, Eggsy, that you are not here. The things I would do to you…”

“Tell me.” 

“I would kiss every single inch of you,” Harry starts, “until you were shaking with need and that sweet little cock of yours was red and dripping, looking so hard it hurt. And even then, I wouldn’t touch you. Not until you were begging for me and desperate enough to cry for it.”

Eggsy shudders. His hand has returned to his cock, gripping himself tightly at the base. “You’re a fucking sadist, Harry.”

“Can you blame me for wanting to take my time with you?” Harry says. “You are lovely, Eggsy. I want to savour every noise and expression you make. And when I do finally touch you, I would be so gentle. Nothing like the rough and frantic way you stroke yourself. No, I’d draw a slow but inevitable orgasm out of you. Only afterwards, would I fuck you. Perhaps I would not be so patient by then. I would take my pleasure from you and you would come on my cock alone, or not at all.”

Eggsy whines, sculpted chest heaving as he pants. He has slipped his middle and ring finger back inside himself. His hips move wildly, swiveling and rocking onto his fingers. He responds so beautifully to Harry’s words and it makes Harry wonder how Eggsy would react to his touch.

Harry chuckles. “Would you like that, Eggsy?”

“Y-yeah.” Eggsy nods hard. “Want you to feel good, Harry. Want you to use me.”

And oh, isn’t that unexpectedly sweet? It never fails to astonish him that the cocky and charming camboy he met all those months ago, who captivated him with brazen words, would have a side to him that was entirely concerned with Harry’s pleasure.

Harry groans, working his fist over the head of his cock. With his other hand, he cradles his balls, kneading and rolling them between his fingers.

“Don’t tempt me, Eggsy,” Harry warns.

“I’m trying very hard to,” Eggsy replies. “Is it working?”

He knows Eggsy is a performer. Just because he claims to want Harry, it doesn’t mean he truly does. He must say this to every man and woman he chats with. Harry is yet another old and lonely bastard who pays young men to strip for him and Eggsy capitalises on this. Knows that if he makes Harry feel desirable, Harry will keep returning. Harry knows this, and yet he can’t help but hope that Eggsy’s words are more real when said to him. 

He can see the evidence of Eggsy’s arousal: the ruddy head of his cock drools a line of precome onto his belly; his thighs quiver and his toes curl. Harry wants to believe the intensity with which Eggsy gazes at him means something.

“You little tart,” Harry says. “I ought to lock you up in my room. Keep you naked so that I can walk in and fuck you whenever it suits me.”

“Oh shit,” Eggsy moans loud and sudden. He spurts all over himself, head dropping back and hips bucking. 

Seeing such a beautiful boy streak his belly with ribbons of white sets off his own orgasm. Harry strokes himself to completion, releasing into a tissue he had grabbed just in time.

The next few moments are quiet. Harry tucks himself back into his pants. He feels boneless and relaxed, the lingering adrenaline and stress of his mission draining out from him. He watches Eggsy wipe himself clean and then settle on his stomach before the webcam.

“So…” Eggsy starts, drawing out the syllable mischievously. “When are you going to make me your kept boy?”

Harry laughs. Eggsy does things like this sometimes. Says things that could give him the wrong idea; things that make him hope there could be something more between them. He both loves and hates it. This in particular is something he wants very much. It has been a long, long time since he has come home to anyone. “Is that something you would be interested in?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Eggsy says with a grin. He runs his eyes up and down Harry’s form, blatant in his appraisal. “Getting to play house with a fit, gorgeous bloke like you? Who wouldn’t be interested in that?”

“I confess I rather like the idea of coming home to you,” he murmurs, quiet, half-hoping that Eggsy won’t be able to make out his words. 

Eggsy blinks at him. Then, a smile grows across his face, a sweet and bashful thing. As though embarrassed by his expression, he buries half his face in his pillow. Still, Harry can see the delightful crescents of his eyes and it makes warmth unfurl in his chest. It’s fucking adorable, is what it is.

“Are you getting shy on me, Eggsy?” Harry says. “I believe it’s a little too late for that.”

Eggsy whines. “It’s your fault for saying something like that. You shouldn’t say stuff like that unless you mean it.”

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” Harry asks softly, eyes focused and intent on Eggsy.

 _“Mugsy!”_ The snarl yanks Harry out of his trance.

“Shit,” Eggsy swears. He slithers off his bed and hurriedly pulls on his sweatpants and shirt. 

Harry sits up higher in bed, alert. “Eggsy? Is everything—”

_“Mugsy! Get your fucking arse out here!”_

“I’m coming, just hang on a fucking sec!” Eggsy yells. He turns back to Harry, face apologetic. His voice turns soft again, though no less rushed. “Sorry, Harry. I gotta go. Here, um—text me, okay? If you want.” 

**ScrambledEggsy:** (020) xxxx xxxx

The door to Eggsy’s room bursts open. Eggsy slams his laptop shut, cutting off their chat and leaving Harry blinking at his screen.


End file.
